


The Justice League at Ilvermorny

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: DC at Ilvermorny [1]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hal and Barry meet, Hal had me so torn, I'm actually really attached to this, Ilvermorny AU, Self-indulging fluff, its rather cute, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Barry Allen is very excited to go to magic school. He just hopes he's in his mom's house. Fortunately, he makes some friends along the way.





	The Justice League at Ilvermorny

Barry's parents couldn't believe it when he got his Ilvermorny letter. Of course, his mom was a witch so they were kind of expecting it, but his dad had no idea. Henry always thought Barry took after him.

Barry himself was extremely excited to go to school. His mom took him out shopping as soon as he got his letter. Buying his books was great and all, he already loved potions, but getting new robes was more than Barry could handle. Nora said he looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

His parents gave him goodbye hugs, then he made his way up Graylock mountain to school, and he didn't even look back. He did look forward, however, and notice how tall the mountain really was. He opted for getting a carraige ride instead of walking. It was four people to a carraige, and there was already someone in his.

The boy looked a little taller than him, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket that was too big for him and blue jeans, and he looked kinda sad. Barry was confused by that last part. How could he be sad when he was on his way to Ilvermorny?

Barry didn't hesitate to introduce himself. "Hi there! I'm Barry Allen!"

The boy lifted his head slowly and put on a very big fake smile. "Hal Jordan. This your first year too?"

Barry grinned and nodded aggressively as he clamored into the carraige. "I'm super excited. My mom went here when she was a kid and she was in Pukwudgie so that's where I hope I go she says it's the best house and... Which one do you think is the best?"

Hal looked like he was going to cry. "My dad was in Thunderbird."

Barry softened his smile and scooted closer to Hal on the bench. "I bet he was real brave, then."

The taller boy looked at him in shock. "How'd you know he died?"

Barry kept his smile. "Most kids wouldn't seem this sad on their first day of magic school."

Hal smirked in a self deprecating way. "Good point. I'll try to look more chipper then."

Barry glanced down at Hal's hand. "May I?" Hal looked at him warily but didn't stop him. Barry took his hand. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'm sure your dad would be proud."

Hal pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks, Barry." He pulled away and sniffled. "Look at me, we've only just met and I'm already getting snot all over you!"

Barry giggled. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends."

The carraige started rolling and the two boys made their way to school, swapping stories along the way. Barry learned all about Hal's brothers. How Jack was jealous that Hal has magic and he doesn't. How Jim was probably magical and therefore Hal thought it has something to do with one's disposition. Barry in turn told Hal about his wonderful family, especially how much he loved his mom.

Finally they reached the school, and the two of them joined the large crowd of children waiting to be sorted into their proper houses. The older kids lined the balcony above the crest, all cheering for their houses and yet all in the same robes. Barry loved democracy.

Barry was having such a great time looking at everything that it barely registered when one of the professors stated the rules of the sorting. They were going in alphabetical order.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame Barry. Allen started with A! What if he went first?! Barry wasn't sure he could handle the pressure.

"Allen, Barry," called the professor. Barry gulped.

Hal, bless his soul, suddenly grabbed Barry's arm. "You'll be fine."

The young boy took a deep breath and stepped up to the crest.

The Pukwudgie shot it's arrow, and Barry almost collapsed. He made it. He was in his mom's house!

Barry walked over to be with his fellow Pukwudgies and watched the rest of the proceedings. He was having such fun that he almost didn't notice when another blond boy came over and joined him.

The boy was grinning ear to ear. "Arthur Curry, in case you didn't hear. I have a feeling we'll be fast friends."

Barry grinned back. He could believe it. "Barry Allen."

The next time Barry really paid attention to the sorting was when it was Hal's turn. As the green haired boy before him stepped off the crest and over to the Horned Serpent area, Barry shot his new friend a smile and a thumbs up. He really hoped Hal would make it into Thunderbird.

As Hal stood there looking horribly uncomfortable, the statues took their time. Then, the Wampus howled. Barry could tell Hal was disappointed, but-- the Thunderbird! It was flapping its wings! Hal did it! Barry had never seen someone pick a side so fast as he sprinted over to be with the Thunderbirds. Barry was just happy for his new friend.

The next Pukwudgie was a blond girl named Dinah Lance. She seemed very proud of herself, like she had proven something by being in that house. The next after that was a girl named Diana Prince. Barry could already tell that the teachers would have a tough time telling them apart, even though the girls looked nothing alike. Finally, the last person was sorted. It was a boy, quite well off by the look of him, named Bruce Wayne. The only statue to activate for him was Pukwudgie.

The kid was so shocked that he didn't move. Barry figured a teacher would have to pry him off the crest. Bruce looked dumbstruck.

After a moment, Diana Prince walked back out there and dragged Bruce into the fold. He was muttering to himself quietly.

"How dare they make a mockery of me like this. If Clark Kent can get into Horned Serpent then I'll be damned if I don't get in too! Diana, tell the administration they're wrong! Diana, you know me, you know what I'm like. The statues can make mistakes, can't they? Why I..."

A professor, someone who looked rather more official than the rest of them, cleared his throat and cast sonorous, drowning out Bruce's complaints. Barry figured it was the Headmaster, Mr Sloane. He made some announcements about how happy they were to have new students blah blah punishments blah blah have a good year. Barry drifted in and out, mostly because Hal was making faces at him from across the hall.

Finally, it was time to go to their dorm. Barry practically ran up the stairs to his room, which he would share with Arthur and Bruce. As the boys unpacked and picked beds, they talked and introduced themselves.

Arthur seemed kind of conflicted about coming to wizarding school. Barry almost laughed when he heard that he'd met another half blood like himself and Hal. Was every wizard like them? Anyway, they got to the conflict when Barry asked about Arthur's mom.

"Well that's the thing. I never really knew her. My dad said she came out of the ocean, met him, then disappeared back into it. It was while he was living in the Caribbean. Nine months later, I showed up in a basket on his doorstep. After that we moved to Maine.

"I actually got two magical letters, that's how I know my mom was a witch. One was from Castelobruxo, the school in Brazil. I figure that's where she went. I chose Ilvermorny though because it's close to home. I like hanging out with my dad." Arthur finished his story right as he finished unpacking, carefully shutting his dresser drawer with a satisfied sigh.

It made Barry smile, but Bruce was still ignoring them and sulking. Barry decided to lighten the mood. "I sure am glad I'm in Pukwudgie. That's what house my mom was and she's the greatest."

Bruce whipped around and glared at him. "My father was in Pukwudgie and hated it. My mother was in Horned Serpent. I will have to live the rest of my life apologizing to their graves. I have failed as a son."

Barry almost thought the guy was joking. Of course, he was too scared to say that out loud.

Arthur wasn't. "Stop being a drama queen. Honor your parents' memory by not being a little ungrateful, melodramatic mess. Make your father proud by being everything he was and more."

Barry thought Bruce was going to punch the guy, but he settled for dramatically closing his curtains. Barry decided to call it a night.

He faked a yawn. "Wow, I am bushed. Great meeting you two and all, but if I want to make it to class tomorrow I'll need to hit the hay. I can already tell, this is gonna be a great year."

As he stared at the ceiling that night, trying to fall asleep, he realized that his sarcasm might be true. He would find a way to make Arthur and Bruce friends, and he'd hang out with Hal whenever he couldn't stand his roommates. That year was going to be fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it killed me choosing between Wampus and Thunderbird for Hal. After I said Martin was in Thunderbird though I decided that if given a choice, Hal would chose his dad's hands down. I gave him that choice because I wanted it out the that he could have been in Wampus.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking of adding to it both on its own and as a part of a series so Kudos and hits are very much appreciated. It's not my best piece but I really wanted to get it out there. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
